The Wolverine within the Logan
by A Weaver of Words
Summary: The Beast within the Beauty: Wolverine is back after a year of absence, and finds himself falling in love with Jubilee. He fears that he cannot control himself when he is around her. Wolverine and Jubilee pairing
1. Wolvie!

This is my first story. . . don't be too brutal! Thanks!  
  
And I do not own any of these character. . . they are the property of Marvel. Thanks.  
  
The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty Chapter 1: Wolvie!  
  
"Jubilation Lee! What are ya doin' here!"  
  
Jubilee groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. It was savagely yanked away, and Jubilee curled her legs closer to herself to protect them from the sudden cold.  
  
"Five more minutes mommy. . . just five. . . " mumbled a sleeping Jubilee.  
  
"Hey kid." It was a rough, familiar voice.  
  
Wolvie!  
  
Jubilee's eye snapped open and she flew out of the bed to embrace her old friend.  
  
"Oof! You've grown stronger haven't you?"  
  
"Don't tease Wolvie! I'm at a very delicate age. You wouldn't want to scar me for life would you?"  
  
Then suddenly remembering she pushed Logan away.  
  
"and stop calling me kid!"  
  
Jubilee grinned  
  
"but I forgive you. . . this time."  
  
Logan burst out laughing and he thought to himself  
  
"she ain't changed one bit. . . no she has changed"  
  
He corrected himself. . . after all she was a woman now. That was hard to miss. He pulled her back into a warm embrace  
  
"Gad I've missed you ki. . . Jubilee. . ."  
  
Jubilee smiled, feeling wonderfully warm and safe. Her Wolverine was back. 


	2. The next time

The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty Chapter 2: The Next Time. . .  
  
"I didn't hear you come in Wolvie. . . when did you arrive? Have you seen everyone else? Where have you been? What have. . . "  
  
Jubilee proceeded to bombard Logan with questions  
  
"Darlin' I can't keep up with yer questionin'. . . slow down Jubes. I just arrived and you didn't hear me come in cuz you were too busy sleepin in my bed. Since when have you taken to sleepin in my room?"  
  
Jubilee blushed, she had forgotten that this was Logan's room. She had missed him so much after his abrupt departure she had taken to sleeping in his room. Now a long, and lonely year later, it felt like hers, just filled with things to remind her of her Wolverine.  
  
"Well. . . You. . . I. . . I missed you so much after. . . after you left. . . I took to sleepin in here. . . to remind myself of you. . . "  
  
Jubilee's eyes filled with unshed tears. She felt so embarrassed and childish. This was not the way she had imagined herself greeting her Wolverine.  
  
Logan felt, or rather smelled her sadness. He cursed himself. He hated hurting Jubilee, and he knew his sudden departures hurt her more then anything else that he did, but he couldn't stop. The freedom of the unknown called to him.  
  
"Jubes. . . I'm sorry fer leaving, yer hear? Don't shed yer tears fer a ol' bastard like me. I ain't worth it.  
  
His voice whispered with more tenderness then he had used this entire past year. Inside he cried out his regret. "I'm sorry fer hurting you Jubes. . . I'm sorry fer the next time I hurt you too. . . " 


	3. Miss Perfect Jean Gray

The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty Chapter 3: Miss Perfect Jean Gray  
  
"Wolvie, does everyone know you're here? They'll be so happy ta see ya!"  
  
Jubilee brushed aside her emotions and put on that mask she hated. The mask that she had used for years to cover up the pain that Wolverine caused with his departures.  
  
"Jubes. . . ya don't gotta cover up darlin' I can see ya hurtin'. Ya don't think that I've known ya fer this long and not know how you feel?"  
  
Jubilee smiled. He had no idea how she felt. If he did, how did he leave her so many times? If he knew she wasn't a kid anymore, if he knew she was a woman, how did he leave her? If he knew she was in love with him, he wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Don't be daft Wolvie! I'm fine, really. I'm just so happy you're back."  
  
"Jubilee?" Jean walked into the room. A flawless look of surprise and happiness flew across her face, her lips in a perfect "oh." "Logan! I didn't know you were back!"  
  
Jubilee sighed inwardly. She could feel Wolverine burning up. After all, as much as she was in love with Wolverine, he was in love with Miss Perfect Jean Gray.  
  
It wasn't that Jubilee had anything against Jean, in fact they had grown very close over the past years, but she wished that Wolverine would look at her just once with the same intensity he was gazing at Jean with now.  
  
Jubilee could understand his love for her, after all she had the same love for Wolverine, but what she couldn't understand was why. Wolverine and Jean couldn't be more wrong for each other, and besides that Jean was happily married to Boy Scout Scott. Jean could never understand Wolverine's love of the wild or his animalistic nature. Jubilee understood it perfectly. She only wished that he would sweep her off her feet and take her with him in his search for his past.  
  
"When did you arrive here Wolverine? I didn't hear your, or rather, Scott's bike pull up."  
  
Jean inquired with a flawless tilt of her perfect eyebrows.  
  
"Oh that. Well. . . er. . . I sorta crashed it on my way here. I walked."  
  
"Were you hurt? Are you ok?"  
  
Jean asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Jubilee was forgotten in the shadows, as she always was when Jean Gray was present. She felt angry. Who was Jean to ask Wolverine if he was ok? Who was Jean to make Jubilee feel so insecure? Who was Jean to make Wolverine smile like she could never make him? Jubilee's jealousy raised angry questions. She felt stupid for being jealous. Wolverine wasn't even hers. All he saw her as was his adopted kid sister.  
  
Wolverine smiled that cocky smile of his and dawdled:  
  
"Yer askin' me if I'm alright?"  
  
Jean blushed a perfect crimson. She murmured in a low voice,  
  
"Of course your healing factor. . ."  
  
Wolverine smiled and winked at Jean  
  
"Yer one smart woman Jean."  
  
Jubilee couldn't take it anymore. When would Wolverine see that she was a woman too? She thundered out of the room, a sob rising out of her throat. She slammed the door to give love struck Wolverine and Miss Perfect Jean Gray their due privacy.  
  
Jean and Logan looked at each other.  
  
"O. . . k. . . What just happened there?"  
  
Logan didn't know where that had come from. He had only been here an hour or so and Jubilee was already in tears.  
  
"She's out in the forest by the lake. I don't know what's wrong. . ."  
  
Wolverine bolted, heading for the lake. 


	4. That Time of the Month

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters; they are the sole property of Marvel.  
  
The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 3: That Time of the Month  
  
Wolverine ripped through the halls, his concern for Jubilee making him run faster. He had never seen her like this before. Sure he had seen her cry, lots of times in fact, but he had never seen her eyes look so accusing, and they had been looking at him. He had to know what was wrong. He smashed head first into Rogue.  
  
"Hey. You seen Jubilee?"  
  
He asked picking himself up and giving Rogue a hand.  
  
"Sugar, it shore is good ta see ya too, but ya'll should watch where ya goin'. With your steel frame, ah think ya broke all that bone in mah body."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"She went dat way hon, but. . . "  
  
Before Rogue could finish, Wolverine was already off in the direction she had pointed to.  
  
"Logan's always gettin' into trouble he can't git outta. Jubilee shore looked mad. . ."  
  
Rogue trailed off. . .  
  
Wolverine tore into the forest, and he wondered to himself why he was in such a hurry to find Jubilee. Then he remembered how luscious she had looked sleeping on his bed in one of his flannel shirts that he had left behind. He shook his head and growled angrily. He had no right to think of her in that way, but the memory of her long legs beckoned him. She had changed in his absence. Jubilee had matured in a way he would never have imagined possible.  
  
Wolverine heard a sound behind him.  
  
SNIKT!  
  
"Wolvie?"  
  
Wolverine's claws slowly retracted at the sound of her whisper.  
  
"Hey ki. . . Jubes. . . why'd ya run out on me like that? Ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack?"  
  
He sat down heavily next to her.  
  
"Jubes I. . . "  
  
"Wolverine I'm sorry for running out on you like that. I just. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah its alright. C'mon Jubes its yer Wolvie yer talkin' ta. Ya know ya can tell me anythin'"  
  
"I dunno. . . I just feel so emotional. . . I dunno why though"  
  
She lied. She knew exactly why she felt this way. Watching Wolverine gaze at Jean like she was a goddess was more then she could bear.  
  
"Uh. . . well. . . its not yer. . . ya know? Yer. . ."  
  
"my what?"  
  
"uh. . . ya know? Yer. . . time?"  
  
"my. . . time?"  
  
"yer time of the month Jubes wat else?"  
  
Wolverine burst out, and Jubilee exploded with laughter.  
  
"No, its not my time. Since when do you ask stuff like that?"  
  
Wolverine blushed a bright crimson.  
  
"I dunno. . . I just figured. . ."  
  
Jubilee screamed with laughter at Wolverine's obvious discomfort.  
  
"Wolvie! I have never seen you like this!"  
  
"well. . . I. . . I'm glad that ya find my embarrassment so funny, but we better get goin'. The others might be wonderin' what happened."  
  
Wolverine stood up and leaned down to help Jubilee up. He underestimated his strength and pulled too hard. Jubilee crashed into him, their bodies pressed against each other's. Her laughter died on her lips, and she felt her heart speeding up. Wolverine looked intensely into her eyes, and he was lost in them. With her hypnotizing eyes, her soft, shapely body pressed against his hard, toned one, and her fragrance overwhelming him, he felt his animalistic nature taking over. Her breathless pants were driving him mad with want. He was beginning to become lost, he began to become the Wolverine. Then the Logan in him remembered, this was his Jubilee, his Jubes, he couldn't hurt her like that.  
  
Logan stepped back abruptly, and without her body and her eyes looking deep into his, he began to regain his sense of control. He shook his head to clear himself of her fragrance, but he couldn't. It was imbedded deep into him, as deep as the steel in his body was imbedded. Jubilee's fragrance became part of his soul, both the Wolverine's and the Logan's. That worried him.  
  
"Darlin' we betta get goin'. Boy scout might come lookin' for us."  
  
Wolverine's voice was more gruff then he had meant to make it, as if his voice could cover up his emotions. Jubilee didn't understand what had just happened.  
  
"That wasn't Wolverine gazing into my eyes like that. . . was it?" She wondered. "It couldn't have been, he thinks of me as a child, the kid that trailed after him like a loyal dog."  
  
Her confusion made her feel bitter and disappointed, but she obediently followed him out of the fast, dark growing forest.  
  
Wolverine was afraid, more afraid then he could remember himself being before. He was afraid for the next time he was alone with Jubilee and the Wolverine took over. 


	5. With the Return of Wolverine

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters, if I did, I would be freakishly rich, but they are the sole property of Marvel.  
  
The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 5: With the Return of Wolverine  
  
"Jubes ya gotta git all yer junk outta my room so I can sleep tonight."  
  
Wolverine spoke roughly to the air next to Jubilee's shoulder, he was afraid of what he would do if he met her eyes again. Wolverine was still feeling a little more then shaky after the encounter in the wood.  
  
"Ok Wolvie, but there's no need to get all mad over it, I wasn't the one who left without a word in the middle of the night."  
  
Her words stung, but he knew he deserved it after all the hell he put her through. He deserved all her anger.  
  
"Sorry Jubes. I. . . I just. . ."  
  
SNIKT!  
  
"I'll be in the danger room."  
  
He growled darkly, and stalked out, with his claws exposed.  
  
Jubilee sighed, she hadn't meant to make him mad, but she wasn't going to walk on eggshells just because he had an anger problem.  
  
****  
  
Wolverine retracted his claws, he wasn't angry at Jubilee, he was angry at himself. He set the danger room to maximum; he needed the fight to fight the devils within. For anyone else, it would have been too treacherous, but he needed the thrill of the hunt now. He needed to feel the Wolverine.  
  
The Logan sauntered in casually, daring anyone and anything to attack. He wanted, no, he needed to feel death, the Wolverine. He wanted to let out his frustration out, the anger he felt at himself for feeling towards Jubilee in that way. He heard the slightest whispered promise of a noise behind him.  
  
SNIKT!  
  
He saw out of the corner of his eyes, a sniper, a sniper who had just made the mistake of treading on a too dry twig, a mistake he would pay for with his life. The Logan faded, and the Wolverine took over. A moment later, the sniper hit the ground, dead, with nothing to show for his fight with the Wolverine but three neat, oozing holes in his stomach.  
  
Hours later, what seemed only like minutes to the blood thirsty Wolverine, the better part of his rage was gone. Washed away by the blood of the creatures within this program. The Logan stalked out of the danger room, hoping that Jubilee, along with her things would stop reminding him of the temptation of that soft body he had felt only hours earlier.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee threw down her clothes on her former bed, causing the dust from a year of no use puff up into the air. The dust sent her into a sneezing fit, her eyes watering, but the dust wasn't the only reason for the tears in her eyes. Why did the simple presence of Wolverine make her feel like a ticking emotional bomb? She was never this shaky, she prided herself for her composure, but with the return of Wolverine, she felt like a child again.  
  
She surveyed the disaster area called her room. With all the old junk she had left in here before and the new junk she had just thrown in, it looked like a hurricane had just hit the Xavier's School for "Gifted" Children. She sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep in here tonight. She picked up the plaid shirt that had belonged to Wolverine; she hadn't been able to part with it, besides he had plenty of plaid shirts, and dug around the junk in her room until she found a pair of semi-decent shorts. She trod out of the room, feeling drained, and headed towards the bathroom thinking, "I'll get Jean to levitate all this junk out of here and into someplace else tomorrow," but she took it back. She didn't want to ask Jean for any favors just now.  
  
****  
  
Wolverine walked into his room, spent. He took a sweeping look around, and found it remarkably clean, considering that Jubilee had been the one to clean it. "Maybe Jubes got Jean to levitate all her junk outta of here an' into her room where it belongs." Wolverine muttered to himself, still shocked at the neat room in front of him.  
  
He opened his closet door, fearing that everything that had been spewed around this room was now stuffed into the closet, but his fear was in vain. Jubilee had even managed to get his closet into ship shape order. Every shirt was neatly hanging in its hanger, no wait; Wolverine's keen smell told him something was missing. The shirt that Jubilee had been sleeping in, she must have taken it with her. Wolverine smiled, he loved how she used all his things as if they were her own. He found it enduring.  
  
Right now, Wolverine's smell didn't only discover the absent shirt, but he also discovered her smell was everywhere. There was no denying it, she had lived and slept in this room for a whole year, and this sharp, wild and tangy smell could only be hers. He breathed deeply, went under like a man possessed. He fell to his knees and sobbed. What had happened to him? Would his relationship with Jubilee ever be the same? How could he think of her in this way and destroy the best thing in his life?  
  
Wolverine laid down and closed his eyes and concentrated on sleeping. He could fall asleep at anytime, anywhere and wake up at even the slightest hint of a noise. He must have trained himself to do this at some point, because he didn't remember a time when he could not fall asleep on command. It had proved useful in times of battle, but it was no use now. Her smell was permeated in this room, and each time his eyes closed, he dreamed of having her soft body under his hard and ruthless one. He woke again with a jolt. "Gad I hate myself!" he exploded. Wolverine got out of his bed with a thud, and proceeded to pace around the room, hoping it would cure him of his dreams.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee stepped out of the shower, feeling more energetic, and began to blow dry her hair. It was growing really long now, half way down her back. She had wanted to grow out her hair hoping that the long locks would draw Wolverine's attention to her. When he didn't comeback, she just let it grow simply because she didn't want to get it cut. Now he was back, and a hell lotta good her hair had done her, he still saw her as nothing but his kid sister. For a moment there, outside in the forest, she had though she saw something like desire flow through his eyes, but Jubilee knew she had imagined it to make herself feel wanted by the one man she loved. She turned off the blow dryer with a sigh, and studied herself in the mirror.  
  
She was by no means perfect, but she definitely wasn't ugly either. She had been told many times as a child that she was beautiful, but she didn't believe them. She looked too different from everyone else, well she should considering she was Asian, but still. . . she wanted just for once to have flowing blond or red hair. Red like Jean's so that Wolverine may see her as the woman she had become. Not the jet black, stick straight hair that she possessed now.  
  
She sighed again and studied at her eyes. They tilted slightly upwards, like the stereotypical Asian eyes, but they were deep and dark, and hinted of the wisdom that laid behind the shopping rat façade. Her eyebrows were close to perfection thanks to the hours Rogue spent on them, but her nose was too small in her opinion. It wasn't perfect and beautiful like Jean's, but her lips were her favorite feature on her face. They were full, but not to the point where they looked like they would explode. They were. . . nice, but Wolverine would never notice that. She ran her tongue across them tentatively, wondering if Wolverine's hard lips would ever meet hers.  
  
She sighed for the third time and splashed cold water on her face. "Get a grip Jubilation Lee. Look at how pathetic you look, staring at yourself in the bathroom, comparing every part of you to Jean's perfection. You'll never come even close, so don't even think about it. You can never be Jean, and the closest you'll ever get to Wolverine is your 'mutual' brotherly love you share." She scoffed at herself. Who was she trying to fool? There was nothing mutual in the love she and Wolverine shared, she loved him in the way he would never love her. 


	6. More Than You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters, if I did, I would be freakishly rich, but unfortunately they are the sole property of Marvel.  
  
The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 6: More Than You Know  
  
Jubilee looked intently in the mirror one last time and sighed. She felt like a kid and the mirror was only reaffirming her belief. Wolverine would never see any beauty in her different, Asian face. She turned and walked quietly and dejectedly out of the bathroom.  
  
Jubilee looked at the mess in her room with a look of dismay written clearly on her face. She knew she couldn't sleep in the middle of this mess. She also knew that Wolvie's room was out of the question. Not that she would have minded sleeping next to Wolvie, in fact, she was sure that she would have more than enjoyed it. She decided instead to sleep in the rec room, on the large, overstuff couch that was planted there. She had fallen asleep on that couch more then once, while she was watching T.V. or studying, so she knew she would at least be comfortable tonight.  
  
Jubilee headed down the hall, towards the rec room, when she suddenly stopped and looked down at her shirt. She frowned, her nose crinkling up. She didn't want any of the kids or Wolvie for that matter, waking up earlier then her and seeing her in Wolvie's old shirt. Everyone in Xavier's school knew how much Jubilee was in love with Wolverine, and it was bad enough knowing that he didn't want her, she didn't want everyone thinking that she was so desperate.  
  
She padded softly back to her room, and grabbed a semi-clean, crinkled tank top. She dressed quickly in the dark, then tiptoed past Wolvie's door, to the rec room.  
  
She laid down, and gently closed her heavy eyes. Within moments she was fast asleep, after all it had been an exhausting day for Jubilee.  
  
****  
  
While Jubilee was languishing in a dreamland where Wolverine loved her, Wolverine was still pacing angrily around his room, trying to rid himself of the demons that would not let him forget the angel.  
  
"Gad I can't stay here!" Wolverine realized viciously, her smell and her presence was driving him crazy. He had to fight his urge to run to Jubilee's room and kiss her into submission every moment, and it was an impossible battle to win.  
  
He grabbed the small bag that he always had packed and ready to go, just in case the urge to run hit him. He grabbed some more shirts off the flimsy plastic hangers, breaking more then a few in the process. He packed quickly and silently, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had a feeling that he would not be back for some time.  
  
He opened the door silently and began down the black hall, heading towards his escape. He stopped, and he turned, his eyes looking longingly in the direction of Jubilee's door, a few feet away from his own. "Maybe I should go tell Jubes that I gotta be goin', shes gonna wonder where I went." he reasoned with himself, imagining her asleep on her bed, the way she had been asleep on his this morning. His feet took an involuntary step in her direction. He stopped, and turned away, ashamed. He knew the exact reason of why he wanted to go see Jubilee, and it was not to say goodbye.  
  
Wolverine knew he had to leave now. If he even so as came near her again, he knew, knew with all that he was, that he would not be able to control himself. He had to protect Jubilee and leave, leave now with no goodbyes said.  
  
He closed his eyes, with agony painfully obvious on his face, having no need to hide it in the pitch-blackness. He swallowed, his Adam's apple rising and falling. He took a step away from Jubilee's room, away from Jubilee. The slow and deliberate steps he took became consistently harder with each step.  
  
Wolverine stopped, and sniffed the air, his entire body alert. He could have sworn that Jubilee's smell was not fading the way it should be. If anything, it was getting stronger. Wolverine stopped at the entrance of the rec room. Her smell was overwhelmingly strong now, and it was not just in his imagination. He walked into the rec room, his keen eyes straining in the darkness.  
  
He spied her. Jubilee. That was why her smell had become so overwhelming. He had been walking closer to her with each step that he had taken. He swore softly to himself. He had known all along in the back on his mind that she would not have slept in her room. If it had been empty for a year, it would have been filled with dust, and one thing that Jubilee absolutely could not stand was dust.  
  
He looked longingly at the shadow of her sleeping form. His conscience became detached with his body. He knew nothing. Not right or wrong, only the overwhelming need to go closer to the sweet body that held the sweeter mind and heart. His Jubilee.  
  
He took a step, and another, and another, until he was looming over her luscious, sleeping form. He inhaled deeply, only his face betraying the extent of the sweetest ecstasy that he was feeling. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her. Wolverine finally admitted it to himself, bitterly. He loved her and he could, would never have her.  
  
He wouldn't allow himself to wake her up. He wanted to. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her until she begged him to stop. He hadn't felt such strong emotions since. . . never. He had never felt such strong emotions.  
  
He tore himself away, his heart breaking in a way he never believed possible, broken in a way that his healing could never fix. He turned away, then stopped, and viciously broke off the necklace that held his dog tags. He leaned over her sweet body, giving himself an excuse to feel her close to him one last time. He gently, ever so gently, laid his dog tags, the only link he had to his past, and his hand over her heart. Wolverine leaned forward, and pressed his rough, stubbly cheek against her smooth, womanly one. He turned his head and quietly kissed her soft cheek, and murmured, "I'll miss ya Jubes, more then you know." He breathed in her intoxicating scent one last time and stood up. He looked longingly at her then left abruptly. Soft daylight was beginning to break through the windows.  
  
****  
  
As Wolverine's heart was breaking, Jubilee was having the most delicious dream ever. Wolverine had stood over her, and then he had kissed her. She smiled in her sleep, not realizing that it had been real. She reached her heart, where Wolverine had gently laid his hands, and felt hard, cool metal. This was just enough to jot her awake. Her eyes snapped open, her mind beginning to panic. She lifted her head slightly and looked at the object she had in her hand. There was just enough light to see what it was: Wolverine's dog tags.  
  
Jubilee bolted up to a sitting position, her blanket laid forgotten on the cool, wooden floor. Her eyes reflected worry and they swung over to the door, and she knew it. Wolverine was gone. Gone again without letting her say goodbye. A silent tear dropped from the tips of her eyelashes, then another, and her heart broke all over again. She angrily brushed the tears away. She didn't need him. She didn't need to let him hurt her ever again. 


	7. Not too Far

The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 7: Not too Far  
  
It had been a long year since Wolverine had been to Xavier's School, and they had done some remodeling. Specifically, they had moved the garage that held the countless, priceless cars that the X-men used on their missions, and. . . all of Cyke's bikes. He grinned, his eyes betraying his mischievous nature. His spirits lifted at the thought of the "good guy" waking up tomorrow and finding his precious bike gone.  
  
Wolverine's sharp eyes took a quick look around, his head clear now that he wasn't overwhelmed with Jubilee's scent. He caught a whiff of motor oil, and without a second thought, he was running at full speed towards the smell. He was too dangerous; he could not stay here any longer.  
  
The door to the garage was unlocked, after all there was no point in locking it, no one would try to steal one of Xavier's cars. Wolverine barged in, and screeched to a stop. He had always loved this part. He walked up and down the rows of gleaming, radiant motorcycles, and looked each one carefully over. He then spotted a strange shape covered in a gray, ratty blanket. Wolverine smiled with curiosity, and drew back the protective cover. He stood there and gazed at the perfect motorcycle that was right there in front of him in wonder. His new ride.  
  
Her cold, metallic beauty almost took his breath away. She was black, but she glimmered blue in the harsh over lights. She was new; Wolverine could tell by a simple sniff she had never been ridden. Out of all these beautiful bikes, she was their queen. Wolverine spotted it right away, her arrogance. She knew she was a beaut.  
  
He gently ran his hands over her handlebars, and he could feel her strength. This was one bike that he would love riding. He almost pitied that Cyke would never get to ride her, almost.  
  
He looked around, and seeing no key, hefted his leg over the bike, and used a claw to get her started. She roared to life with a powerful rumble. His prediction was right; she throbbed with power.  
  
He ran his hand softly over her trembling flank, and grinned in anticipation. He kicked the stand back, and deftly maneuvered her out of the garage through the small entrance.  
  
He leaned back in his seat, and threw his head back, his eyes gently closed. He let himself feel the cool morning air and warmth of the rising sun. His joy of riding the winds let him forget the anguish of leaving Jubilee. He was free again.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee was still sitting on the overstuffed couch, brushing away the tears that welled out from deep within her, a place of despair that she had not known existed. Now that the anger had passed, she was overwhelmed with a deep sense of loss. The promises she had made only minutes ago laid broken and forgotten deep within her shattered heart. She sobbed loud, heaving tears of sadness, the polite, disdainful tears of anger forgotten. She was unable to catch her breath through the cries that demanded to be let out from her. She choked on the tears, her face in a painful grimace. Even then she continued to cry, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.  
  
Through the veil of her sorrow, she heard the distant roar of a motorcycle. Jubilee's head snapped up, her chest heaving, her eyes filling with a delicate hope. Wolverine wasn't gone yet. She flew off of the couch, and ran blindingly towards the garage. If it was Wolverine on that motorcycle, then Jubilee would be able to catch him. After all, she had been riding for almost six months now, under the careful eyes of Cyclops.  
  
Jubilee burst into the garage, more then out of breath. Her eyes were swollen with tears, and she was still more than half sobbing. She looked over at the corner where she knew her "surprise" birthday gift from Cyclops and Jean would be. It was gone. Wolverine.  
  
She jumped on one of Cyke's motorcycles, and realized she didn't even have a key. She swore, a word she had heard Wolverine utter only once. She climbed back off of the bike, feeling hopeless. She did not know where any of the keys were, and even if she could find a key, by that time, Wolverine would be too far away. Then an absurd idea came into her head. She could hotwire it.  
  
Jubilee kneeled next to the front of the bike. She pried off a cover, and looked with dismay, at the many little wires. It was so easy in the movies, red wire with black, blue with yellow, and so on. These weren't even color- coded. She groaned, knowing that Wolverine was now miles away from her.  
  
Jubilee stood up, feeling hopeless and angry, her tears wiped away by her rage. She glared at the wires that were taunting her, the wires that were standing between her and Wolverine. She gritted her teeth, and with a scream, she threw out her anger towards the innocent motorcycle in the form of a PAFF. The motorcycle roared to life. She stood there for a minute her eyes wide in wonder, her jaw slack. Jubilee shook herself out of the trance, and with a satisfied grin, boarded the bike.  
  
Jubilee skillfully guided the bike out of the small entrance that she had used to get into the garage. She then let her inhibitions go, and allowed herself to be lost in the joy of having the morning wind through her hair.  
  
She went swiftly, knowing that Wolverine was not too far from her. After all, he had only had a five-minute head start, and Jubilee had a natural flare for riding. Nevertheless, she would have to catch up to him soon, or she would lose sight of him as soon as the only road into Xavier's school ended.  
  
After long moments of hard riding, Jubilee saw a small, moving shape in the distance. She had him now. 


	8. Above Any Other Woman

The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 8: Above Any Other Woman  
  
Wolverine rode for hours. He loved the feel of the wind and the powerful machine that was beneath him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied a pub, half hidden by the various shrubs. He grinned in anticipation and pulled into the side of the road. He pulled into the dirt parking lot and brought the motorcycle into an abrupt halt, spraying mist-like dust and tiny rocks everywhere.  
  
He jumped off the bike, and stalked out of the curtain of dust. He scaled the small set of stairs that led to the entrance of the bar in one step. He pushed open the thick wooden doors and stepped inside.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee made a sharp turn into the makeshift parking lot just in time to see the heavy wooden doors shutting behind Wolverine. She skid to a sudden stop, trying to keep steady on the bike. The bike lurched to the left, and she flew over the handlebars of the bike, landing heavily in the nearby bushes. She groaned and attempted to stand, but fell heavily on her butt again.  
  
Jubilee sighed and examined herself more carefully. Everything looked fine, but when she touched her ankle, it sent shooting pain up her leg. She muttered another oath under her breath, her anger at Wolverine growing. The injury did not look too severe, sprained at best, at worst broken.   
  
Jubilee tried to stand again, more carefully now that she knew she was injured. She leaned heavily on her good leg, and pushed herself up using the ground. She tittered for a moment, all of her weight on her left leg, then pitched forward, landing on her face with a loud thud.  
  
She swore again, this time louder. She rolled over onto her back, and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Jubilee gave up with a sigh of dismay. Normally she would have tried to stand until it killed her, but she was too tired and hurt to try much more.  
  
"Besides,"  
  
she consoled herself,  
  
"even if I could stand, there's not much I could do, Wolverine would just have gotten upset that I followed him. . . maybe he'll see me out here and have pity."  
  
Jubilee gave a bitterly sarcastic laugh. She didn't want his pity.  
  
Jubilee studied her surroundings, and saw with dismay the mangled remains of Cyke's motorcycle, in the dirt off to the left of the nearby the bushes where she landed, its back wheel still spinning. She saw a neon " ar," the B was missing in the front. Jubilee wrinkled her nose in distaste. She wasn't uptight about bars, but this one had seen much better days, way long ago. It looked like it was ready to fall apart any moment now, and it was probably swarming with bugs. She flopped on her back with a moan, shielding her eyes from the early afternoon sun with her hands. Wolverine and a bar? At the rate he drank, she was going to be here a loooong time.  
  
****  
  
Wolverine stalked into the small, smoke filled room, taking a dark, sweeping look over entire bar. He didn't sense any danger, and he noticeably relaxed. He sat roughly down on a bar stool, and ordered a cold glass of beer from the tired looking waitress.  
  
"Y'll ain't from 'round here are yah?"  
  
She asked, her eyes finally displaying interest.  
  
"no."  
  
Wolverine snarled back abruptly, a scowl on his face. He wasn't in the mood for idle chatter, but then again, was he ever? She left looking angry, and she was soon back with his beer, looking more annoyed then ever.  
  
"Here's yer beer. . . don't fergit to pay fer it."  
  
She growled, the scowl on her face matching the one on Wolverine's face.  
  
Wolverine didn't reply, he just was not in the mood for it. He drowned the entire glass of beer in one large gulp. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, wishing he could get drunk faster. His healing factor made him less succumbing to the effects of alcohol. It was great for hangovers, but getting drunk was way too hard.  
  
Wolverine called the waitress over and ordered another glass. The beer helped him relax, but his senses were telling him that something was wrong. He took a long, slow gaze at the others in the bar. Most of them were old men, probably regulars, having nothing better to do but grow old in this stuffy bar. There was nothing wrong here, but the restraining feelings would not go away. Now that he thought about it, he had been having these feelings for a long time, ever since he had left Xavier's earlier today.  
  
Wolverine stood up abruptly. The waitress was back with his second glass of beer, but he brushed past her, forgetting the beer, and walked to the door. His senses were telling him something was wrong, and he always trusted his senses. He found that he was less likely to feel pain that way.  
  
The regulars watched him, curious about this gruff man, but too lazy or too scared to speak to him. Wolverine pulled open the heavy doors, and stepped outside. He stopped at the top of the stairs, his eyes large and visibly surprised.  
  
"That ain't Jubes, is it?"  
  
He wondered, then he realized it had to be. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. It was Jubes that was lying all dirtied up and asleep on the dirt parking lot. Wolverine worried, outloud to himself,  
  
"How did she get here?"  
  
Then he stifled a snicker, it was pretty funny now that he thought about it, watching her asleep in the dirt. . . was she sleeping? He panicked, what if she wasn't, what if she was dead? He rushed over to her, and heard a soft snoring. He finally gave in and let himself collapse into a heap on the dirt floor, his broad shoulders shaking from the force of his laughter.  
  
When Wolverine was all laughed out, he gently tried to remove her hand from over her eyes to wake her up. She gave a loud snore, and flopped over on her side, still snoring. Wolverine chucked, it was definitely his Jubes.  
  
He shook her gently, intent on getting her awake, but not wanting to startle her. Her little paffs that never seemed to hurt anyone else seemed to hurt him more then they should.  
  
He whispered,  
  
"Hey Jubes."  
  
"I said no mommy. . . later. . . "  
  
she murmured, fast asleep.  
  
Wolverine felt ridiculously like he had been in this situation before, then he remembered, he had been, just yesterday. Yesterday seemed so long ago. Everything had changed since yesterday, simply because he had discovered Jubilee.  
  
He discovered the one woman that he loved above any other women, even Jean paled in comparison to Jubilee. His brotherly love had somehow changed in his time away, and he loved her in the way that a man loves a woman. The way a man loves a woman he can never have.  
  
****  
  
Please review! I have a MAJOR writers block, and I always write better when I get reviews! Thanks! *grins 


	9. A Great Mutation

The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 9: A Great Mutation  
  
Wolverine gently stroked Jubilee's long black hair. He had been surprised at how long it had grown when he first saw her. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He smiled, watching her sleeping with her eyes gently closed. He was feeling ridiculously proud of her. She had managed to track him all the way here without him ever noticing, and that was not something that was easy to do. He continued to stoke her hair and her face, drinking in her closeness. Wolverine leaned down, unable to resist. He brushed his scraggly whiskers against her soft cheek, breathing her in. Giving into his desires, he brushed a soft, fleeting kiss across her cheek, feeling like he was stealing something valuable. Her cheek was soft and smooth, unmarred by hatred or anger. He loved her innocence.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee opened a groggy eye, the sun blinding. Wolverine was leaning over her, a smile covering his face. She screamed and tried to stand up, forgetting her injured leg. She fell over onto her face yet again. When would she learn? Wolverine stood up, hearty laughter shaking his entire body, and bringing beautiful changes to his face. He looked boyish and innocent when he laughed like that, and Jubilee could easily believe that an angel would laugh just like that.  
  
" 'bout time yeh got up darlin', 'course yeh coulda gotten' up flamin' lot quieter then dat, yeh almost gave me a flamin' heart attack"  
  
Wolverine chucked  
  
"well you shouldn't have scared me to death like that! How'm I supposed to know that is you when yer so close?"  
  
Jubilee demanded, nearly hysterical. Wolverine laughed, infuriating her even more.  
  
"Aw Jubes, yer gonna forgive me right?"  
  
Jubilee looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Forgive you? After you run off without telling me AGAIN? After you steal my BIKE? After putting me through HELL? YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO ROLL OVER AND FORGIVE YOU DON'T YOU!?"  
  
Jubilee's voice grew louder with each word until she was shouting at Wolverine. Wolverine looked with surprise at this tiny woman who probably didn't even weigh a third his weight, yelling at him to his face. Jubilee certainly had never done this before, but then again she had never done most of the things that she had done in the past few days before.  
  
"Jubes, I. . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Wolverine apologized in a huskily voice, then Wolverine asked curiously,  
  
"that. . . that's your bike?"  
  
Jubilee looked at him stunned,  
  
"Haven't you heard anything that I've said!? Don't you care that you've broken your promise AGAIN!? IS THAT STUPID BIKE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?"  
  
"Well darlin', its an awful nice bike. I thought I was stealin' one a Cykes."  
  
Wolverine answered, surprised and disappointed that Cyke wasn't going to find one of his bikes stolen by the infamous Wolverine.  
  
Jubilee screamed, hitting the ground, Wolverine's nonchalant responses making her even more angry. Wolverine just looked at her, perplexed.  
  
"Darlin' wats wrong?"  
  
Jubilee breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm down.  
  
"You left again. Without telling me. You broke your promise. You stole my bike."  
  
Jubilee replied with calm, clipped words, adding with her thoughts that he had broke her heart again.  
  
"I told yer I was leavin', jest not in words darlin'. I left yer my dog tags dint I? And I am awful sorry 'bout the bike, I dint know it was yers. I was hopein' it was Cykes. . . is too bad it aint Cyke's too, I woulda loved to see 'im all upset."  
  
Wolverine said with a rueful look on his face.  
  
"Yep, one a these days, Imma steal his bike, den stay there jest to see his reaction. . . "  
  
Wolverine added with a dreamy, far-off look in his eyes.  
  
Jubilee laughed, hating herself for forgiving him so easily. When he went into his cute modes that almost no one ever saw, he was irresistible.  
  
"Besides. . . "  
  
She consoled herself,  
  
"he did leave me his dog tags."  
  
She said out loud to Wolverine,  
  
"well you don't gotta worry about Cyke bein' disappointed, I stole one a his bikes."  
  
Wolverine looked at her with a delightful look in his eyes.  
  
"Thatta girl! I knew yer had it in yah! But how'd yah git the key?"  
  
"I dint. I hotwired it."  
  
Jubilee answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"yeh did what? Yer becomin' a regular thief Jubes, Imma prouda ya"  
  
Jubilee laughed at his gentle teasing.  
  
"well. . . I dint exactly hotwire it. . . I sorta paffed it a lil and it sorta hotwired itself. . ."  
  
Wolverine roared with laughter.  
  
"Jubes that's one great gift yeh got there darlin'."  
  
She grinned at his compliment. People seldom complimented on her mutation, and no one had ever called it great. Most of the time it was called " the sissy mutation," or the "stupid one." Very seldom called a great mutation.  
  
"Jubes, I think we gotta git back to Xavers."  
  
"ok, Wolvie. . ."  
  
She replied  
  
He threw her a hand to help her up, and Jubilee forgot about her injured ankle, took his hand, and leaned heavily on her hurt ankle.  
  
She screamed in pain, and sat back down roughly, pulling Wolverine down with her. Their bodies made contact. Wolverine drew in a sharp breath, feeling her softness underneath him. He then realized that her whole body was contorted in pain.  
  
"Jubes wats wrong?"  
  
Jubilee soundlessly pointed to her ankle, with a grimace of pain on her face. Wolverine swore colorfully, and carefully touched her ankle.  
  
"Is not broken, I think is sprained. Nothin' to worry 'bout darlin'."  
  
Wolverine told her reassuringly. Jubilee nodded a silent ok, her entire right leg throbbing.  
  
"we better git yeh back to McCoy an' git yeh all fixed up"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer; instead he hefted her light body up in his arms and strolled powerfully over to the motorcycle.  
  
"We'r gonna hafta leave boy scouts bike here. . . I'd hate to be the one ta tell 'im dat his bikes gone"  
  
Wolverine told her with an evil grin on his face. He sat Jubilee gently on the back of the motorcycle, and climbed in the front.  
  
"Hold on tight darlin', we'e gonna be ridin' flamin' fast."  
  
"Worry 'bout yerself Wolvie, I know how to ride. When I was followin' you I had the hardest time tryin' ta go slow."  
  
Jubilee teased him viciously, with a delighted grin on her face. Wolverine's only answer was a rough growl. Things were going better then Jubilee had ever planned.  
  
****  
  
Should I continue this? I'm tempted to start a new fic and throw this one out. Please review if you want more! 


	10. Stronger than Adamantium

The Wolverine within the Logan: The Beast within the Beauty  
  
Chapter 10: Stronger than Adamantium  
  
Jubilee hesitantly put her arms around Wolverines waist, feeling nervous. It had been a long time since she had been so close to Wolverine. She could see the tension in his shoulder. He was nervous.  
  
"Yer gotta hold me tighter if yah don't wanna fall off Jubes"  
  
Wolverine's voice sounded strangely strangled and detached.  
  
Jubilee gripped him slightly tighter, not have the courage to throw her arms around Wolverine the way she wanted to.  
  
"tighter. . . "  
  
Wolverine whispered almost to himself,  
  
He gently enclosed her wrist with his hand, intending to pull her arms tighter around him, but he stopped in mid action and he drew in a sharp breath. Wolverine could feel her pulse racing beneath the thin layer of skin of her wrist. He could feel the blood beneath her wrist swirling with heat and desire. He could hear her heart pounding, faster, and faster. All his sense were alert, conscious of Jubilee's every heartbeat.  
  
Jubilee felt his hand encircling her wrist and her already pounding heart raced even faster. She knew he could feel her accelerated pulse and hear her rapid breathing. The tension between them was unbearable.  
  
Jubilee slid closer to him on the bike, barely daring to move. He drew her hands together until they were safely clasped around his waist, and yet his hands still held Jubilee's wrists. He did not let go  
  
Wolverine exhaled, and with his breath flowed her name,  
  
"Jubes. . . "  
  
Jubilee's heart leaped up at the sound of her name on his lips. He said her name often, but not like this. This time it was different.  
  
"Yes. . . "  
  
Jubilee asked tentatively, trembling slightly. Then she gently laid her cheek against his worn jacket, his hands were still gripping her wrists. Their breaths stilled. There was not a sound in the air, no movements save for the wind rustling the leaves on the nearby trees. No one to tell Wolverine and Jubilee that their love was wrong, forbidden.  
  
Wolverine leaned slightly back on the motorcycle, and closed his eyes, picturing Jubilee's beautiful face. He relished the feel of Jubilee's softness. He loved her.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee leaned forward into Wolverine, loving his quiet strength and wishing to be closer to this man who for most of her life had played the part of a father, a brother, a friend and a mentor. She wanted to break through the solid wall that he had encased his heart and soul with, his shield. A wall stronger then any adamantium shield could be. She loved him.  
  
****  
  
A loud banging brought them out of their trance. A drunken regular was getting ready to stumble home, a bottle swaying in his hand. Their rapture was broken.  
  
"We better. . . better git goin'. . . Jubes."  
  
Wolverine mumbled brokenly, his emotions in shock.  
  
Jubilee was heartbroken by the way he said her name. The way he always said it. He said her name like "hey this is my little sister, Jubes," not like "this is Jubes, the woman I love." The woman he loves. . . A woman like Jean, not a child like Jubes.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked as Wolverine started the bike with his first claw. SNICK! And they were off, the winds whispering the promise of tomorrow.  
  
Jubilee allowed the tears to flow freely, resting her cheek against Wolverine's back. She let the winds gently wipe the tears away, unaware that before they wiped away her tears with their tender laughter, they were wiping away the tears of a man who's stronger-than-adamantium encasing around his heart was crumbling.  
  
****  
  
Too soon their ride was over, Xavier's was within sight. It didn't matter that their ride had lasted hours or that it was almost sundown. All that mattered was that the time they had together was too fleeting. Jubilee knew instinctively that Wolverine would be leaving. He wasn't the type to stay, he would forever be leaving. Forever.  
  
Wolverine brought the bike to a gradual halt, not wanting anyone to know that he was here. Some would know anyways, but they were the ones that also knew there was no preventing him from leaving. He would leave, and he would not come back until he had forgotten Jubilee. He didn't know how long it would take, but he knew he had to do it. He had to do it for her. Forever for her.  
  
"Darlin' wer' at yer stop."  
  
Jubilee slowly got off of the bike, her eyes brimming with tears that remained unshed only through her will power. Her heart wanted to stay forever, go forever, anything for him, forever. Forever for him.  
  
Jubilee wordlessly held out his dog tags. She knew how precious they were. They were the only link to his past. He would need them in his journey. Wolverine tore his eyes away from hers, and looked at his dog tags, mystified. Understanding soon dawned on him, but he still made no move to take them back.  
  
"No darlin', I want ya ta keep 'em. . ."  
  
His intense gaze shifted back to Jubilee's eyes. He wanted to never leave her, but he could not ask for her love. It was too wrong. Jubilee shook her head softly, her eyes never leaving his. She offered them to him again, her throat too filled with grief to speak.  
  
Wolverine gently forced her hand to close around his dog tags.  
  
"Think o' it as yer birthday present. . . I din't fergit. . . Happy 20th darlin'. . . "  
  
Wolverine's voice trailed off, his own throat constricting.  
  
He gazed at her as if he was trying to memorize her face, her soul. His eyes were unnaturally bright as he huskily whispered,  
  
"Goodbye. . . Jubes."  
  
****  
  
Her heart broke when he said it, his goodbye. Jubilee's own stronger-than- adamantium shield began to build around her heart. The shield had only begun building, and her heart was still soft, still vulnerable. She could no longer keep the tears and they spilled down her cheeks, shaming her.  
  
While Jubilee was cutting off her heart from the world, Wolverine's heart was reaching out for the first time since his childhood. He could not stop himself and he extended his arm, acutely aware of the pain he was causing the woman he loved by refusing to love her. His strong arms found Jubilee's soft waist, and drew her closer to him.  
  
****  
  
Their eyes met. Wolverine's eyes were filled with desires long suppressed and her sad doe-eyes with confusion and grief written clearly in them. Wolverine eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips. Her lips were lush and full. They were beautiful, just like her. He wanted her.  
  
Wolverine leaned towards Jubilee, his eyes heavy with desire, violating his own beliefs. All he could think about was her beautiful, soft lips and his own harsh, hard lips. He leaned closer, and closer, then he kissed her.  
  
Their lips met, and Wolverine was overcome with his animalistic nature. He ravaged her lips, forcing himself to forget the pain he would soon inflict on her, pain he might as well be inflicting on himself. He loved her. He would forget her. But just not yet, not yet.  
  
****  
  
Jubilee watched in confusion, not knowing what the look in his eyes were. He leaned in closer, and Jubilee closed her eyes, not knowing why. Their lips met. His lips were hard and demanding, almost scaring her with his passion. She loved him.  
  
As soon as it had started, it was over. Their forbidden kiss had lasted but moments. Moments that seemed like lifetimes to Wolverine and Jubilee. Moments that would keep them alive in their time apart. Time apart.  
  
Wolverine looked at her, his dark eyes intense, his demanding lips set in a grim line. Jubilee knew this was their goodbye.  
  
He whispered,  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
And with that one word, he was gone. Just like that. Jubilee knew he would not be back soon, perhaps forever. She knew their strange relationship could, would never be the same again. Jubilee was again left standing alone with only a necklace made of cold, cold metal to remind her of the man she loved.  
  
****  
  
Another block was added to her wall. The wall around her heart. Even with the protection of the wall around her heart, it broke. It was shattered.  
  
****  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
Willing and wanting to do more if, and only if, YOU want it. . . Please review and tell me!! I really want to know!! THANKS!!!  
  
Oh btw, please tell me what kind of ending you want, sad or happy. Thanks!! 


End file.
